Hidaka Gender Bender
by CrystalStarGuardian
Summary: During a mission gone wrong, poor Ken is caught in the middle of a gender switch, which leaves everyone emotionally confused. OxK or YxK :)
1. Default Chapter

Crystal: konichiwa, all! Hai, it's me again ^_^ Yes, I know I have to continue Blood Rose, but this plot bunny won't leave me alone! ^^; Anyway, sorry if this has been done before but it was my turn I guess ^_^ Feedback please, from all you lovely people! Oh! And I've really only seen like.. 9 episodes of this show, so gomen ne if I get anyone's personalities wrong! ^^ I have read a lot of fics tho =)  
  
~*~  
  
Omi glanced worriedly at the clock for the umpteenth time in who knew how many minutes. Where was Ken? The soccer player was supposed to have been back hours ago from what everyone assumed would be an easy mission. So easy, in fact, that Siberian had gone alone. All he had to do was enter a science lab, kill the head Scientist - a man named Hasiko - and blow up the remaining lab so that no more innocent teenagers could be experimented on. Simple.  
  
But then why wasn't he back yet?  
  
Yohji sat spread out on the sofa, clearly enjoying all the space he had to himself. In between his lips was what Ken would call a 'Cancer Stick', and what Aya would just call 'vile and should be taken out of the house immediately unless Yohji wanted to lose that hair in which he loved so much'. End quote. The blonde chuckled as he watched Omi continuiously look at the clock. "I'm sure he's fine, Bishounen. Ken can handle himself."  
  
"But it's so bad out tonight," the youngest of the team whined in concern. Lightning lit up the sky as if on cue, rain pouring down onto the city.  
  
In a chair at the other end of the living room, Aya sat quietly as he read a book. He didn't show any concern over their teammate, but the other two members of Weiss knew better. Aya was always worried over his partners, and friends, even if he never showed his feelings.  
  
It was then that the door opened, rain pouring in onto the floor as a lone figure entered with it. The Weiss boys all stood, their eyes on the figure.  
  
"Ken-kun!" Omi cried out happily in relief.  
  
The brunette stumbled slightly into the house, and it was then that his three teammates saw that something was very, very wrong.  
  
"KenKen," Yohji broke the astonished silence after a moment, "you've got breasts!"  
  
Ken Hidaka... was a chick.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, question time. Who should Ken end up with? Omi or Yohji? ^_^ sorry guys, no Aya/Ken, because for some reason (altho I adore Aya), I don't like that pairing. Sorry!! ^^; so please either vote for Omi/Ken or Yohji/Ken =) 


	2. 2

If this chapter is odd please don't blame me ^^ actually you should since it's my fic LOL. but I was sick when I wrote it, as in ill ^^; I actually like it tho so it stays. I hope you guys like it too =) btw, I don't actually know if Ken has a sister, but for this fic he does ^_^;  
  
OH! and I know that you guys find it odd that it's KEN I made the girl since he looks the most like a guy out of all of them, but that's what makes it entertaining! right..? ^^; sides I love Ken =D (I love the others too but that's not the point..^^)  
~*~  
  
If Ken had known how it was being a girl, he never would have given his sister such a hard time. It had only been a week since his accident, and already his.. or rather *her* life had become a living hell.   
  
They of course couldn't let any of the customers know it was him, so they had to come up with a fake name and identity. Ken was now Kaoru while they worked in the shop, and *she* was Ken's sister, which is why they looked alike. That is, that's what the story was. Ken was also dragged shopping by an overexcited Manx for some girl attire, which Yohji found incredibly hilarious.   
  
During this little trip, Ken learned something. Bras were the enemy. Sure they kept the breasts high, but wrapping them around your body and closing that tiny little hook.. thing, was nothing short of a trial! How did girls do such things every day like it was nothing? Pantyhose were quickly ruled out as soon as Ken saw them, and shavers just made him tremble. She was supposed to shave *where*?  
  
She also had to get new 'battle gear', as Manx put it. The ex-soccer player pouted about this. She liked her clothes he wore when they were out assassinating. But now the same things she'd always worn were too big and baggy and she would trip when running with her thinner legs and waist. Damn girl figures!  
  
Besides, weird guys started hitting on poor Ken wherever they went. Which, again, Manx found amusing. She'd already gotten six numbers by the end of the day from random men, none of which she was going to call. Yuck! Ken did *not* like boys. Did that make her a lesbian?  
  
"Arg! Being a girl sucks! Someone find a cure!" Ken wailed from inside her room.  
  
"Problems, KenKen?"  
  
The girl gasped and turned, seeing Yohji standing in her doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and his shoulder leaning against the frame.  
  
"Don't you know how to knock? And don't call me KenKen!"  
  
"Sorry, Kaoru."  
  
"Evil womanizing bastard.."  
  
Yohji merely grinned. "Already you're getting defensive over a sex you just joined. Interesting. Maybe that concoction changed more than just your body, eh?"  
  
Before Ken could retort, Yohji licked his lips and let his eyes travel up and down the girl's body, now clad in shorts and a t-shirt.   
  
"And what a nice body it is."  
  
The brunette blushed, then cursed at herself for doing it. "Out!"  
  
Yohji laughed as he did, a pillow smacking him in the back of the head as he did so. He only laughed louder.  
  
~*~  
  
Of course the regular girl admirers noticed the difference right away.  
  
"Where's Ken?" a redhead asked outside the window, gathered with the usual crowd after school to admire the hot guys working in the flower shop.  
  
"I hear he was sick, so he went to live with his mother until he was better," said a brunette.  
  
"Poor Ken-kun," a few girls chorused, teary-eyed over the bishounen.  
  
"Wait, who's that *girl* working in there?" demanded a blonde, staring through the window.  
  
Everyone looked, and there she was. A thin, beautiful brunette with short hair.  
  
"Oh, she's Kaoru Hidaka," someone said, gaining everyone's attention.  
  
"Hidaka? Like Ken?"  
  
"Hai, she's Ken's sister. She's taking over while he's gone."  
  
"Who said?"  
  
"Omi-kun."  
  
"Well I don't like it," said the blonde from before. "She could hustle in on our guys!"  
  
There were respective gasps all around. She couldn't!  
  
"See, look! She's already flirting!"  
  
All the girls pressed their faces to the glass.   
  
Ken was yelling, red-faced, at Yohji. The taller assassin had smacked her on the ass on his way by.  
  
"It was just a joke, Kaoru. Calm down!" he snickered.  
  
"I will NOT calm down you big perv! No hands!"  
  
Omi sweat-dropped, a hand on Ken's shoulder to calm her down. While Aya just watched with his normal, uncaring façade. But if one looked very closely, they'd be able to see the faint amusement in his gaze.  
  
"Kaoru-chan," Omi tried, "please you're making a scene."  
  
"Nani?" the brunette turned towards the window, and immediately blushed as she saw all the angry faces pressed to the glass. "Er.."   
  
It had definitely been better when she was a boy and those girls adored him, rather then the looks of death she was receiving now.  
  
"Crap."  
  
"Not in the shop," Aya remarked, walking coolly back to his work.  
  
The other three stared at each other. Did their fearless leader just make a.. joke?  
  
"Nah." 


	3. 3

Wow it took forever for me to write this chapter ^_^ to be honest I had kind of let this fic go, but I've suddenly decided I like it so I think I want to continue ^_^  
  
By the way, if anyone wants to read an awesome gender-bender fic that Omi's the girl, check out Riisha's fic, "Three Guys and a Girl". It's hilarious and very well written ^_~  
  
~*~  
  
*Beep! Beep! Beep!*  
  
A hand emerged from the covers to smack the top of the alarm clock, silencing it's annoying wakeup call. Omi groaned and sat up, textbooks, pens, papers and a calculator stirring on the covers as he did so, some crashing to the floor.  
  
Ugh, another late night study session gone too long.  
  
The youngest blonde yawned and pulled himself out of bed, his feet padding on the carpet as he made his way from his room and down the hallway to the bathroom. Mornings just came too early sometimes, especially when he had to be to school in an hour or so.  
  
Omi opened the door, eyes still half closed, and froze. Immediately his face reddened. "K-Ken-chan!"  
  
The girl had stopped short while emerging from the shower, towel held in front of her body by an arm that was held at her chest causing a good amount of cleavage to show. "Omi?"  
  
He stumbled out an apology and quickly shut the door again, putting a hand to his nose to stop the impending nose bleed.  
  
Someone snickered from behind him, and Omi turned to face none other than Yohji.  
  
"Catch an eyeful, Bishounen?"  
  
"I.. Er.."  
  
Yohji wrapped an arm around Omi's neck, pulling him close. "Don't worry, for a chick KenKen's hot. It's alright that you're attracted to her."  
  
"I-I'm not!" Omi tried.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, deny all you want, Omi." He started walking away, smirking. "By the way, you got blood on your shirt."  
  
His younger partner cursed and tried to wipe the bit of blood off that had escaped his nose.  
  
Ken, meanwhile, was just confused.  
  
~*~  
  
During shop hours, it was decided that Ken would work on flower arrangements and watering. It was safer that way. The girls that regulated didn't like the fact that a female member of the species was, as they put it, 'hustling in on their guys', and wouldn't even let Ken help them with anything. Although it was nice not having to deal with the girls, Ken couldn't help but feel useless. However, she did not find it nice that some boys had started coming to the flower shop, and spent their time trying to flirt with her.  
  
"Let me help you with that pot, Kaoru-chan."  
  
"Would you like to go out sometime, Kaoru-chan?"  
  
"Are you seeing anyone, Kaoru-chan?"  
  
"Allow me to assist you, Kaoru-chan."  
  
It was getting downright sickening, and Ken sighed with annoyance. She glanced at Omi and frowned. The blonde hadn't even been able to look at her since the 'bathroom mishap', which made it increasingly hard to work around him. How was she supposed to confide in her best friend if he couldn't even meet her gaze?  
  
Speaking of the blonde, he did glance at Ken from time to time, but it wasn't when she was looking. He felt bad for his friend, since she had to deal with her own fan club that was only fixated on her. At least the girls moved from guy to guy, so they were safe at least some of the time.  
  
"I suppose we should help," Yohji stated, following Omi's gaze. "If KenKen gets any more red the temperature of the whole shop's going to go up."  
  
"Yeah, but how? Even if we chase away the boys now, they'll just come back like the girls." Why Omi was being extra protective over Ken, he didn't know. Maybe it was the overwhelming urge to be especially kind to any girl in distress acting up. Or perhaps it was something else. Either way, Ken was still his best friend.  
  
"One of you should pretend to be her boyfriend," Aya suggested, joining them in the corner.  
  
"Why one of us?" Omi questioned.  
  
Before Aya could answer, Yohji grinned and slung an arm around the redhead's shoulders, which was promptly shrugged off. "I know why. Lover-boy here doesn't want to upset Sakura. So you've decided to date her?"  
  
"She's a friend, Yohji."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Deny all you want."  
  
"One of you pretend to be her boyfriend," Aya repeated, "and get the girls off your back at the same time." He walked away to help the customers waiting at the counter.   
  
Omi watched him go. "He's pretty protective of Ken-chan, too. Even if he doesn't admit it."  
  
"We're all like that for each other, Bishounen," Yohji replied. He glanced at Ken. Pretend to be her boyfriend.. Hm.. well, she was nineteen so that was the right age, which was eighteen and above. But to pretend to have a girlfriend, would that cut back on his dating? Yohji shook his head. Nah, the dating would just be a façade. Still, though..  
  
Omi's thoughts were on the same line. Pretending to date Ken-chan, that was. On one hand it would help her out immensely, and himself to. On the other hand, it might be kind of awkward. What to do?  
  
The two boys glanced at each other, trying to decide which one would do it. 


End file.
